


"i love you, please don't go."

by lRUMAMlUS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, hinata being dumb, just really soft, so cute its gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lRUMAMlUS/pseuds/lRUMAMlUS
Summary: prompt 1/70 from a list i got !!prompt: i love you, please don't go.face furiously red, kageyama clenches his fists until they go almost white. he closes his eyes and grimaces through the words he wants to say. "i love you, please don't go."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	"i love you, please don't go."

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa i really hope i'll be able to finish all 70 prompts, probably with kagehina and maybe some tsukkiyama or kuroken !!  
> hope i didnt go to ooc with them, enjoy <3

it was a normal night, and hinata was just doing his normal things at his normal after-school hangout place: kageyama's house. 

when they first met in the toilet of the gymnasium where hinata took part in his first ever match, he never expected to talk to kageyama again after bumping into him. fate must have been laughing at him, because they ended up in the same high school, in the same volleyball team.

they started hanging out more after the creation of the 'weird quick attack' and hinata had grown to see through kageyama's cold exterior and realised that he just found it difficult to socialise, much less make friends.

with hinata by his side, however, kageyama had warmed up to the whole team in a few months. (excluding tsukishima. kageyama still couldn't stand him.) hinata liked this new kageyama a lot more than the old one he met in that toilet so long ago.

it was normal to see hinata walking home with kageyama after practice, normal for hinata to be jumping and screeching around kageyama during lunch, normal to watch them race to the gym for volleyball practice. normal for them to be doing things that rivals probably didn't do together.

somehow, in the midst of spiking shots and eating meat buns, they ended up being what hinata considered as 'friends'.

it just happened. it was normal.

hinata turns from laying on his stomach to face kageyama. everything was as usual, kageyama trying his best to finish his homework before the teachers forced him into additional classes again, and hinata wasting the time away by trying to get the setter's attention. 

hinata let his eyes roam across kageyama's face without shame as he picks at the one floorboard that was loose and makes a creaky noise when stepped on. 

_kageyama is so weird,_ hinata decides. _the way his nose is scrunched as he tries to answer that one english question? so cute._

_cute? since when has hinata ever thought that grumpy, pissy kageyama is cute? he's insufferable, annoying, unbearable!_

he jolts upright in shock and a tiny bit of annoyance. he then proceeds to hit his head against the bed. hinata hoped his cry of 'ouch' would get the setter's attention, but kageyama didn't even give him a second glance, only muttering 'idiot' under his breath.

"kaaaaaageyamaaaa!" hinata wails. kageyama finally looks up from his stupid work to stare blankly at him. 

"what, squirt?" his words were harsh, but the small smile and teasing tone said otherwise.

hinata looks closely at kageyama's face. _his blue eyes are pretty._

_where were all these thoughts coming from? kageyama wasn't pretty, he was just obnoxiously good-looking! yeah, that was right!_

"hey, are you gonna talk or not, idiot?" kageyama snaps.

hinata did not know what went through him. one moment he was thinking about kageyama's stupid, angry, and disgustingly hot face, and the next-

the next moment, he was leaping forward and pushing his lips onto kageyama's. it was soft and warm, and hinata felt himself relaxing. he didn't expect it to feel so natural, as if they were meant to join together. he leans in more, palms pressing on the floor next to kageyama's legs in a desperate attempt to close the gap between them. 

the realisation that he'd just pushed kageyama against the wall and kissed him strikes hinata as his mind catches up to his rapidly beating heart.

"oh my god. fuck." he pushes himself away frantically, avoiding the setter's gaze as best he can. "i'll just, uh, go now! don't mind me!"

he grabs his books and notes before trying to make a mad dash out of the room. of course, kageyama grabs his arm and hinata, with his small stature, would have no way to escape his grip.

"what are you trying to do?!" it was then that hinata noticed the flushed cheeks and nervous eyes of the other boy.

"uh..." hinata felt his own face burning up and he awkwardly replies, "...kiss...you?"

"and why would you do that?" if kageyama wasn't practically about to burst in flames with how red he had gotten, hinata would feel terrified.

"because i think i have a crush on you." he blurts the first thought in his head out, in typical hinata fashion. it takes him a solid five more seconds to comprehend what he himself had just said.

hinata wonders why it took him so long to realise the massive crush he has on his rival. the way his eyes kept drifting towards kageyama's strong thighs when he bent to receive a ball; the piercing gaze he had fixated constantly on kageyama's throat as he gulped water furiously down after practicing, and most unshockingly of all, the setter's broad hands that caught and set the ball so easily into the air for hinata.

reality crashes back down on him as kageyama makes a strangled sound out of shock or disgust, hinata can't really tell.

"oh. fuck." hinata takes that chance to grab his things and reattempt to get the hell out of there.

"wait!" kageyama shouts shakily, and whispers something that even hinata's sharp senses couldn't catch. 

as much as hinata felt like he was about to die from embarassment, he absolutely had to know what the other boy said. he cocked his head to the side, looking at kageyama with his bright eyes and prompting the setter to repeat himself.

face furiously red, kageyama clenches his fists until they go almost white. he closes his eyes and grimaces through the words he wants to say. _"i love you, please don't go."_

it was now hinata's turn to go fifty different shades of red. he let out a small screech (like a fucking crow, kageyama thinks.) and rams his head straight into kageyama's stomach.

"ow! hey! what the fuck?" kageyama hisses, wincing in pain. this was not what he had expected when he'd basically just confessed his love to the dumb, small, but hopelessly adorable spiker. 

"you...you idiot! you can't just say things like that!" hinata half-pouts, half-shouts at him.

"you're the idiot. idiot!" kageyama shouts back, but he doesn't really mean it, and hinata can tell. kageyama ignores the bubbly feeling in his heart, and the tiny smile that forms on the edges of his lips.

and then hinata pushes him onto the floor, giggling softly as he reconnects their lips. kageyama feels as if he was invincible, and he smiles back into the kiss.

hinata pulls away again and grins at kageyama so brilliantly, and all the setter can do is wonder how the literal manifestation of the sun can physically exist. 

"hey, bakageyama!" hinata laughs, cheeks pink and eyes crinkled. kageyama thinks hinata looks best like this. it reminds him of all the times they've spent together, on or off the court, and the fact that hinata's warm smile was always by his side.

"hm?" kageyama hums as he pulls hinata closer, not wanting to let a single ray of his bright sunshine escape. he isn't even mad at the stupid nickname that hinata made up.

_"i love you, and i'm not gonna leave."_

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa i feel like the ending was so ... boring


End file.
